


Romance Isn't Everything

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reigisa has babies, Rin has ALL THE BOYFRIENDS, birthday gift, referenced marriage, they're called The Caterpillars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru are totally soul mates. ...but not that kind of soul mates.<br/>Aromantic and asexual, Haru and Makoto realize they want spend their lives together.<br/>-----<br/>Written as a birthday gift for <a href="http://thedolphinandhisorca.tumblr.com">my Karlina ♥</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Isn't Everything

“Makoto?"

"Yes Haru?"

"Are you happy with our relationship?”

Makoto looked up from his notebooks and regarded Haru with a furrowed brow.

"Of course I am Haru. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked in confusion. After a pause, he tensed up slightly and added, "Are you happy with our relationship?" Haru nodded. Makoto frowned, confusion returning to his features.  "So why...?"

Haru sighed and looked off to his side, avoiding eye contact.  "Rin said I'm leading you on."

"Oh."

"But I'm not." Makoto shook his head.

"Nope."

"You don't want to be my boyfriend."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend," Makoto repeated,  cheeks tinged pink.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend," Haru stated.

"Well... that's good then."

Haru nodded and went back to his video game.

\-------

"We should move in together," Haru declared. Makoto fumbled, dropping the salad tongs into the salad. "I'm not here most of time anyway.  My apartment is an overpriced storage unit with a kitchen." Makoto hummed, considering the argument as he fished out the dressing coated tongs.

"It would save on rent," he agreed.

"Rei asked Nagisa to move in with him." Makoto was unfazed by the abrupt topic change.

"Nagisa sent me a text about that earlier. Is that the why you're asking?" he questioned, walking over to the sink to rinse the tongs.

"It made me think of it," Haru admitted, plating their dinner. "His apartment has two bedrooms. We could sublet there until the lease is up."

"Oh! That's a really good idea Haru.  It's actually pretty close to the Fire Academy." Haru nodded.

"Make four bowls," haru instructed. "Nagisa invited himself over to celebrate." Makoto smiled and grabbed two more bowls from the cabinet.

\-------

Makoto fumbled with his keys. He didn't think he was _that_ drunk, but then again he lost track of how many he drinks he downed. But you only graduate from the academy once.. Rin and Sousuke made sure they all celebrated appropriately.

Makoto nearly got his keys in the door when the door opened. Haru looked him over with a frown.

“Rin texted,” he said by way of explanation. “Because someone forgot.” Makoto tried to look sheepish.

“Whoops?” Haru sighed.

“Get in the house.” Makoto stumbled through the open door. “Do you need food?”

“Naaaah. You’re so good to me Haruuuuuu.” Makoto was quiet for a long moment as he contemplated something. “Hey, Haru?” Haru turned to Makoto and hummed in response. Suddenly, Makoto lunged at Haru, pressing him up against the door.

“Mako-” Makoto interrupted Haru by attacking his lips with his own. He gripped at Haru’s shirt, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Haru moved his own tongue experimentally before carefully pushing Makoto off of him.

He stared at Makoto.

“Was that weird for you too?” Makoto asked too loudly, stumbling back. Haru nodded, holding him steady by his shoulders.

“Yes. Very.” Haru raised an eyebrow, silently asking why on earth Makoto kissed him. Makoto flopped onto the couch and sighed in contentment.

“Rin would not shut up about kissing. Apparently one of Sousuke’s lovers is aromantic but is all about kissing and sex and shit,” Makoto slurred. “She was telling me I should give it a try and I figured if I’d want to kiss anyone, it’d be you, Haru.” Haru walked over to the couch with a glass of water.

“You’re drunk.”

“Very,” Makoto agreed solemnly, carefully taking the glass from Haru. He narrowly avoided spilling it on himself anyway.

“There’s nothing wrong with being asexual,” Haru pointed out, watching Makoto down the water.

“I know. I just thought maybe since I like cuddling…” Makoto trailed off. Haru held out his hand expectantly. Makoto nearly dropped the glass as he handed it off. Haru went to refill it. “Thanks Haru-chan~” Makoto sang.

“Drop the -chan,” Haru grumbled with a sigh.

“Is it a bad idea to get a boyfriend just to cuddle with? Sous’ke has a girlfriend just for sex.”

“You don’t need a boyfriend Makoto. Rin has more than enough boyfriends to cover our deficit.” Haru handed Makoto the fresh glass of water. “And if you need to cuddle so bad, you can cuddle me.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up.

“Really? You mean it Haru-chaaaa- Haru?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied quietly. Makoto beamed at him and Haru couldn’t help but smile back softly. “Now go to bed. You’re weird when you’re drunk.”

\-------

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Nagisa called, rushing over to the table, dragging a flustered Rei behind him. “I am so sorry we’re late! The Caterpillars-”

“Nagisa! Stop calling our children caterpillars!” Rei bemoaned.

“It’s not beautiful?” Rin teased.

“Shove it Matsuoka,” Rei grumbled, pulling out a seat for his husband.

“Glad to see Nagisa is rubbing off on you,” Sousuke smirked.

“Thanks darling~” Nagisa crooned, kissing Rei on the cheek.

“So what did the munchkins do this time?” Rin asked.

“Drew a family portrait. It was quite the scandal. Oh! By the way,” Nagisa dug into his messenger bag. “They made you guys something.” He pulled out a piece of construction paper with a triumphant grin. He started to lean across the table, nearly knocking over the water pitcher in the process. Rei pulled Nagisa backwards, snatching the paper from Nagisa’s hand.

“Honestly Nagisa. You are worse than the twins,” he scolded, passing the papers to Makoto who sat to their left. “Hand these to Rin, would you?” Makoto nodded, taking the paper with the utmost care. He looked over it before passing them down, smiling as he did so. Rin started laughing as soon as the drawing were in his hand.

“The teacher must have flipped her shit,” he gasped between fits of laughter.

“She called me in for a conference,” Rei sighed, sitting down next to Nagisa. “But my Introduction to Chemistry class meets on Wednesdays. Nagisa had to go in my stead.”

“I wasn’t exactly what she expected. Daichi drew my in my princess dress,” Nagisa beamed.

“Still rocking the lolita then?” Rin asked, finally able to breathe again. He handed off the drawing Sousuke, who kept himself far better composed but his eyes sparkled with equal amusement.

“Hell yeah I am! I look cute as hell in my Baby!”

“You totally do,” Momo agreed. Sousuke passed him the drawing. “Oh! Thanks Sousuke,” he said, grinning widely and blushing faintly as he looked it over. “Okay, your Caterpillars are the sweetest things ever.”

“Aren’t they? They drew something for Mako-chan and Haru-chan’s fridge too, but that one’s on display in their classroom. Since two kids, a crossdressing dad, and bajillion queer uncles is apparently controversial.”

Ai let out a surprised gasp as the drawing was finally passed to him. “Please tell me nobody saw this,” he pleaded, turning red as a tomato.

“They presented their artwork during share time,” Rei sighed. “Which is why we were called for a conference.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ai wailed. “I’m _ruined._ ”

“Awe com’mon baby, it’s not like anyone from your company is going to see it,” Momo assured, patting Ai on the back.

“See what?” Haru asked, walking up to their table. Ai handed over the drawing dejectedly.

“This is an HR nightmare,” he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Good thing you’re HR,” Rin teased. Ai lifted his head to shoot him a look.

“Someone’s not getting any tonight,” Nagisa smirked, chomping on one of the breadsticks Haru had placed on the table.

“Congratulations on your new boyfriend,” Haru read. “They did a good job,” he added as he inspected the drawing. “They even used different reds for Rin and Momotaru’s hair.”

“They have their fathers’ eye for detail,” Rei boasted, puffing up with pride at the compliment.

“I like the fact that Sousuke is pretty much twice the size of his boyfriends,” Nagisa pointed out. Haru nodded, handing the drawing of the four men back to Momo, since Ai was back to hiding his face in his hands.

“Our Sousuke is pretty massive,” Momo agreed cheerfully, bumping his shoulder against Sousuke’s arm.

“I really didn’t need to know that about your love life,” Haru stated levelly, though his eyes betrayed none of his amusement.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ai wailed again. “Someone just shoot me now.”

“Alright guys, I think that’s enough teasing,” Makoto suggested, ever the mediator.

“Mako-chan’s probably right,” Nagisa agreed, much to everyone’s surprise. “If we keep it up, Ai-chan might veto Rin-chan’s plot to date the rest Samezuka swim team.”

“Nagisa!” Rei shouted disapprovingly.

“Hey now, three boyfriend’s is pretty much my limit,” Rin scoffed.

“Someone was serious when they said they found their ultimate team,” Haru quipped, causing Nagisa to snort as Rin also started blushing.

“Didn’t you say Michiko and Daichi drew something for Haru and I?” Makoto interjected before the Ai spontaneously combusted from embarrassment. “I’d love to know what they drew.”

“Oh! I totally took a pic of it to show you!” Nagisa exclaimed fishing his phone out of his bag. “Lemme text it to you. I’d give you my phone, but I don’t think I deleted the pics of Rei from last night.” Rei looked like he was ready to join Ai in his death by mortification. “Sent!” Both Haru and Makoto’s phones buzzed moments later..

“Awe, how cute,” Makoto said with a smile before adding curiously, “What’s in our hands?”

“A bow and and arrow,” Nagisa chirped.

“And why do we have bows and arrows exactly?” Haru questioned, eyebrow quirked.

“Their teacher thinks you’re archers. She totally misinterpreted what The Caterpillars meant by aroace uncles.”

\-------

“Chef? There’s a gentleman named Sousuke asking for you.” Haru continued seasoning the fish as if he hadn’t heard his maître d'. “Chef?”

“Tell him I’m busy,” Haru told her, flipping the fillet disinterestedly.

“Yes chef,” she replied with a bow before heading out of the kitchen. Haru was plateing his fish when he heard her voice filtering back into the kitchen. “I’m sorry sir, but Chef Nanase is very busy at the moment. Sir you can’t go back there. Sir!”

“NANASE,” Sousuke yelled. “I know I’m not your favorite, but this is important dammit.”

“It’s the dinner rush. I’m busy,” was his monotone response as he grabbed the finished dish to put in the window.

“Makoto was in a car crash.”

Haru dropped the plate, oblivious as it shattered before him, food and ceramic covering his feet.

“Let me through dammit,” Sousuke argued, forcing his way into the kitchen. “Nanase. Haru. HARU.” Sousuke grabbed Haru’s bicep, snapping him out of his reverie. “Stay with me Haru. I can’t have you going into shock. I’m taking you to the hospital, okay?” Haru nodded robotically, allowing himself to be lead towards the door. Just as he reached the threshold, he stopped abruptly.

“But the restaurant,” he realized suddenly. “I can’t-”

“We can handle the restaurant Chef,” the sous chef interrupted. “Go to Tachibana-san.” Haru nodded slowly.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I’ll come back after-”

“Please, leave it to us. Stay with him until he’s well. We got this,” he reassured. Sousuke tugged on Haru’s arm again.

“The cruiser’s out front,” Sousuke informed him, guiding him swiftly through the restaurant.

Haru hardly remembered walking out of the restaurant. Or getting in the car. Were the sirens always on? “Haru. Stay with me man.”

“Where’s Rin?” he asked, realizing he was in the front seat.

“He went to get the Tachibanas. He wanted to get you himself, but he hasn’t told them about me. Though, I’m pretty positive the twins already blabbed to the twins…” Sousuke frowned. “I see why Nagisa calls theirs The Caterpillars now.”

“Less confusing,” Haru agreed softly. He debated asking his question, but he needed to know. “What happened?”

“I don’t know much. It wasn’t our scene and we’re not family, so all I know is the precinct got a call saying he was involved in a car crash.” Sousuke turned sharply into the ER entrance. “And that we’re breaking all sorts of protocol right now, but Family takes priority.”

“Thank you,” Haru whispered. Sousuke nodded, slowing the car in front of the entrance. Haru lept out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. He ran through the automatic doors and darted around people s he rushed through the desk.

“Tachibana,” he croaked. “I need to see Makoto Tachibana.”

“He was just brought in,” Sousuke added, walking briskly to Haru’s side. “He was involved in car crash.” The nurse regarded him with a weary smile.

“Let me see if I can find his intake record, Officer,” she answered, hands flying over her keyboard. “Your name, sir?”

“Haruka Nanase.” She frowned.

“Nanase-san, are you family?”

“No, but I-”

“I’m sorry but only family members are allowed-” she began.

“This is Makoto’s partner,” Sousuke interjected. Haru stared at him in stunned silence.

“Do you have your paperwork, sir?”

“No, I-”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry Officer, but without his paperwork I can’t-”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

“Do you carry your marriage license with you?” Sousuke asked, straightening his posture to tower over the woman..

“No, I do not Officer, but without his paperwork I cannot legally allow him in the room,” she responded just as cooly.

“As an officer of the law, I can assure you that this Nanase’s paperwork is in order. So cut the homophobic bullshit and let this man see his partner,” Sousuke demanded.

“Officer-”

“Do I need leave an anonymous tip letting the media know that your hospital discriminates against same sex couples?” The nurse sighed, annoyance etched in her features.

“Right this way sir,” she instructed tersely. Haru followed numbly, unaware of his surroundings until they stopped walking. “Mr. Tachibana?” he heard the nurse’s voice filter through the haze. “Your partner is here to see you.” Haru peered around her hesitantly, scared of what would greet him. Makoto was sitting up. He couldn’t be too hurt, right? Makoto’s face lit up as he saw Haru. Seeing Makoto’s face cut and bandaged, Haru froze.

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed. His voice pierced through Haru’s trance and Haru ran to Makoto’s side. He wanted to throw himself at Makoto and hold him and feel that he was okay. But he was in a hospital bed. He wasn’t okay. Haru would hurt him if-

Makoto grabbed Haru’s hand in his own and squeezed tight.

“I’m okay Haru,” he assured with a warm smile. Haru let out a shaky sigh, his eyes starting to water. “Oh no Haru, please don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll cry and-”

“What happened?” Haru asked tightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

Makoto laughed nervously, scratching his cheek.

“Well, there was a cat in the road, and when I swerved to avoid it, I lost control of the car and ran into a tree,” he responded sheepishly. “I’m fine though. Just some cuts and bruises.”

“Don’t do that again,” Haru rasped, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. “I was scared that…”

“I’ll be more careful, Haru,” Makoto promised.

“They wouldn’t let me in. They wouldn’t let me in because I wasn’t family,” Haru’s voice slid higher, “They said I’m not family and Sousuke had to tell them-”

“Haru,” Makoto said firmly, snapping Haru out of his panic. “It’s okay Haru. You’re here now.” Makoto gently pulled on Haru’s hand, scooting over in the hospital bed. Haru quickly crawled into the bed next to him and curled against Makoto’s side. Neither spoke for a long while. Haru never let go of Makoto’s hand.

“Hey, Haru,” Makoto said, breaking the silence. Haru hummed in response. “When I was in the ambulance, I was thinking... “ Haru felt Makoto looking down at he trailed off. Haru turned his head to look back at him. “My job as a firefighter isn’t exactly the safest.” Haru’s breath hitched slightly, chest tightening as his mind plagued him with horrible possibilities. “And I realized that if something happened to me, I’d want you to be the person with me, making the decisions.” Makoto gently squeezed Haru’s hand. “Haru,” Makoto started hesitantly, “how would you feel about becoming partners? Legally?” Haru stared at Makoto disbelieving.

“Makoto I don’t feel-”

“I know Haru. I don’t either,” Makoto reassured with a soft smile. “Nothing about our relationship would change. Except that we would be legally recognized as a couple. So if anything happened to either of us…” Makoto trailed off, losing his confidence as Haru stared silently, mulling over the proposition.

“People would think we’re married,” Haru stated.

“You already are,” quipped a female voice. Haru and Makoto looked to the door. Ran and Ren waved at them, smiling at the pair.

“We’re not-”

“You totally are,” Ren agreed.

“Minus the sex and romance of course,” Ran added. Ren nodded in agreement, walking towards the hospital bed.

“Please tell me you’re going to accept his proposal,” she begged.

“Whose proposing?” Kou asked, walking through the door briskly.

“Nii-chan just proposed to Haru-niichan,” Ren explained.

“I did not propose!” Makoto clarified, flustered and blushing. “I asked him if he wanted to be legal partners!”

“Same difference,” Kou said with a shrug.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Kou. “How did you get in here? You’re not family.”

“Ouch, Haru. See if you get a gift this holiday season,” she threatened playfully. She tugged on the card clipped to her hip. “A pair of scrubs and a hospital id badge can get you in many places, Haru. The ER staff is a bit busy to worry about a rogue physical therapist wandering in their midst.”

“That’s nice and all Kou, but Haru still hasn’t said yes yet,” Ren lamented. Haru looked back at Makoto who shrugged slightly, then wincing as he upset his injuries.

“It’s your call Haru. Don’t let them pressure you,” he requested gently. “I’m fine either way.” Haru hesitated a moment before nodding.

“Okay,” Haru agreed.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Haru repeated. Makoto smiled broadly.

“Okay.” One of the girls squealed. Or maybe both of them. But Haru was pretty positive at least Kou did.

“Please please pleeeeease let me host a commitment ceremony,” the red head begged, bounding to the bedside.

“We are not having a commitment ceremony,” Haru deadpanned.

“Oh come on Haru, don’t be a butt.”

“We’re not getting married. We’re not having a commitment ceremony,” he repeated firmly, sitting up.

“At least let me host a dinner or something,” Kou negotiated. “Sei just finished remodeling the dining room and we have a table that seats 12 now.” Haru looked up at Makoto.

“Up to you,” he said unhelpfully. Haru sighed.

“Fine. Whatever,” Haru conceded. Both girls definitely squealed that time.

“I always knew ‘Nii-chan and Haru-niichan would get married!” Ran exclaimed dreamily.

“We’re not-”

“Don’t fight it Haru. You’re never going to win,” Ren advised sagely.

“He’s totally right,” Kou agreed with a smirk.

“Whatever,” Haru grumbled. “Makoto’s still not my boyfriend.”

“And you’re still not mine,” Makoto laughed, squeezing Haru’s hand.

“Boyfriends or not, more perfect soulmates never existed,” Ran argued.

“Hey now! Rei-chan and I are way more perfect soulmates!” Nagisa complained from the door. “We’re totes married and everything.”

“Nagisa, please don’t use slang. It’s unbecoming of a university professor,” Rei lamented, joining Nagisa in the doorframe.

“Yeah, but Makoto and Haru are getting married too,” Ran declared gleefully. Nagisa’s eyes bugged out.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” he cried in amazement.

“We’re not-!” But Makoto could barely be heard over the collective group freak out. Haru felt a headache coming on.

“Don’t bother,” he sighed. “We’re never going to win.” Makoto closed his eyes, falling back on to his pillow. After a moment, leaning into Haru in a half hug.

“Thanks for always being by my side Haru,” he murmured contentedly.

“You too Makoto,” Haru agreed.

“Always,” Makoto promised.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe how easy it was to write this-- it pretty much wrote itself overnight! I guess the MakoHaru gods were looking favorably on me. They must have wanted to give [Karlina](http://thedolphinandhisorca.tumblr.com) a special birthday gift as well! ;)
> 
> This was my first time writing characters on the aroace spectrum. As always, I try to be sensitive in my characterizations but if you feel I could have handled something better, I would love to talk about it!  
> You can also hit me up on [tumbr](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com/) for additional author's notes, head canons, series theories, and straight up fangirling, or on [my fiction tumblr](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com/) if you're down for everything but the fangirling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222449) by [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra)




End file.
